¤Défi¤ A la rencontre de mes parents ¤Défi¤
by Red-hair1990
Summary: fic transformée en défi par manque de temps, à partir du Prologue je vous laisse dériver au gré de vos idées !


**Résumé **: 

Que se passerai-t-il si James et Lily se réveillaient d'un comas de treize ans ? Un coma dont personne n'était sure qu'ils se réveilleraient un jour et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient 'morts' aux yeux de la communauté magique. Si la cérémonie de l'os la chair et le sang suivi du priori incantatem les avaient réveillés

**Bla-bla de moi : **

Salut !  
Non ce n'est pas une nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Je n'arrive pas à me mettre à l'écriture du prochain, donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas le transformer en défi ! Donc voilà le Prologue que j'ai écrit, à vous d'en faire quelques chose de bien d'après ce qui suit :

**Pairing :**  
James et Lily.  
Si vous souhaitez faire une petite amie à Harry choisissez entre :Ginny et Hermione,  
pour Ron évitez Hermione (je suis pas fan),  
pour Hermione entre Drago et Harry.

**Rating :**  
du M si possible !

Vous oublierez pas que James et Lily veulent un second enfant, c'est précisé dans le prologue.

Manifestez vous si le défi vous intéresse !  
+  
Red-hair

* * *

**_Prologue _**

Au moment où Queudver exécutais la cérémonie de l'os, la chair et le sang, dans une tour secrète du château de Poudlard. Un couple était dans un lit, allongés sur le dos, chacundans une partie du lit, les bras reposant sur leur ventre, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration lente et profonde…

Soudain la femme, encore jeune, auxcheveux d'un auburn scintillant, pris une grande inspiration qui devint saccadée, ses yeux émeraudes regardant dans tout les coins avec panique, en tournant la tête elle vit l'homme de sa vie ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer un peu.

Les cheveux de jais de celui-ci ébouriffés par la nuit reposaient sur un oreiller, ses yeux clos et son visage reflétant le sérénité dans laquelle il reposait. Il bougea un peu comme si il cherchait quelque chose dans le lit, et il attrapa Lily par la taille la rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à la coller à lui, il passa sa main sous le haut de sa femme pour caresser lentement son dos.

Lily se reposa sur le torse de James qui étais repassé sur le dos.

« Coucou, murmura-t-il.  
—Coucou, répondit-elle tendrement. Tu vas bien ?  
—Un peu mal à la tête, mes idées sont pas très claires. Et toi ?  
—Pareil, répondit-elle simplement, il regarda le ciel sombre de la nuit  
—As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?  
—Non… Il n'y a aucune horloge dans la pièce où nous sommes…  
—Quelle pièce ? Nous ne sommes pas à la maison ? dit-il brusquement. Mes lunettes ! »

Lily regarda sur la table de nuit, les lunettes de James était là, attendant son propriétaire aux côtés de la baguette de ce dernier. Elle attrapa les fines lunettes rondes et les déposa délicatement sur le nez de son mari. Celui-ci sourit en voyant apparaître le visage angélique de sa femme, il l'embrassa et se leva, il inspecta la pièce et arrivant à la fenêtre il poussa un léger cri de surprise.

« Lily. Viens voir. La jeune femme se leva et compris son mari.  
—Poudlard ? lança-t-elle derrière son mari.  
—Vous êtes réveillés ! Dumbledore sera content, Lily fit volte-face, elle connaissait cette voix bien qu'elle eu un peu changer.  
—Minerva ?  
—Exactement ma chère. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? Je vous expliquerez votre situation, mais, d'abord, vous devez me dire ce dont vous vous rappelez. »

Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans des fauteuilsposés là. Lily raconta ce qu'elle prenait pour la soirée de la veille. Comment Voldemort avait attaqué Godric Hollow, elle se souvenait avoir vu James tomber et elle, elle s'était échappé avec Harry.

« Harry… murmura-t-elle  
—Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très bien, assura la vieille femme. Il est un peu secoué en ce moment mais il se repose. Je reviens, je vais chercher Dumbledore, vous pouvez prendre une douche et vous changer si vous voulez, voilà des vêtements propres. »

Elle fit apparaître deux paquets de vêtement aux côtés de Lily et sortit. James se tourna vers sa femme :

« Tu as compris quelque chose ?  
—Attendons Dumbledore... » répondit-elle philosophiquement.

James et Lily prirent un douche et se changèrent. Il firent leur lit, qui était moins défait que d'habitude, et ils attendirent dans le mini-salon de leur chambre. Un long moment passa, quand Dumbledore arriva enfin, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent.

« Professeur, peux-t-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Lily.  
—Mes chers enfants, asseyez vous, ils s'exécutèrent. Ce que je vais vous annoncer va vous surprendre. Nous sommes en 1994. Vous avez été plongé dans un coma durant près de treize ans à la suite d'un duel avec Voldemort.  
—C'est impossible Dumbledore ! lança James.  
—C'est pourtant la strict vérité… Votre fils, Harry,…  
—Comment va-t-il ? Qui l'a élevé durant ces treize ans ? Quelle mère je fais ? énonça Lily à une vitesse fulgurante, James lui pris la main pour la calmer et Dumbledore avec un sourire compatissant répondit à ses questions.  
—Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry vas bien, il y a eu quelques événement cette nuit qui l'on secoué mais je vous mettrai au courrant plus tard. Durant ses treize ans, votre sœur, Pétunia a élevé Harry…  
—Pétunia ? Ma sœur ? Mais, mais elle me déteste, elle _nous _déteste, dit-elle en regardant James.  
—Pourtant elle l'a élevé. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre image de mère, Harry vous aime. Maintenant, je dois vous annoncer que la communauté magique croie à votre mort. Vous étiez dans un profond coma durant près de treize ans, bien que Lily aie eu des période d'éveil à chaque fois qu'Harry était en danger ces dernières années. Et on ne croyais plus vraiment à votre réveil, aussi il était plus simple de faire croire à tout le monde que vous étiez mort.  
—C'est compréhensible, rétorquèrent James et Lily en même temps.  
—Qu'allons nous devenir ? demanda James.  
—Tout d'abord, je vais demander à Mrs Pomfresh de vous ausculter. Puis, quelqu'un sera ravi de vous revoir. Ensuite je pense que quelques mois passé ici à vous faire rattraper le temps perdu ne sera pas de trop, vous pourrez prendre le temps qu'il vous faut. Je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh. »

Il sortit. James et Lily se regardèrent. Lily conta un peu dans sa tête, l'addition n'était pas trop dure :

« Nous avons trente trois ans !  
—Ca file un coup de vieux.  
—James tu te rappelle ce que nous avions décider ? demanda Lily inquiète.  
—De quoi ? A propos de …  
—Oui.  
—Il nous reste du temps, Lily, Harry a, quoi, quatorze ans, c'est un bon âge pour être grand-frère. Et nous sommes encore jeunes. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. On y arrivera… »

Mrs Pomfresh arriva bientôt, ils allaient bien, mis à part un petit mal de tête et des idées embrouillées. Elle les laissa vite. Et en sortant un grand chien noir entra. James fit un énorme sourire sous le regard tendre de Lily :

« Patmol ! Mon frère, le chien pris forme humaine.  
—James ! Lily ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il était visiblement content et surpris de les revoir. James et Sirius se lancèrent dans une gentille bagarre. Puis il parlèrent tout le reste de la nuit, les Potter n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, l'ayant fait durant treize ans. Sirius les quitta au petit matin.


End file.
